


Forever - Year 1

by emilivkee



Series: Forever - Fem!Reader x Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, harrypotterau, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilivkee/pseuds/emilivkee
Summary: Y/n L/n decides to run away from The Abbot House for Girls. Homeless and alone she has nowhere to go. That's until she receives a mysterious letter telling her that she has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Her life turns upside down as she meets other wizards and witches and finds herself in life-threatening situations.This is a story of love, loss, mystery, and friendship.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Reader, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger
Series: Forever - Fem!Reader x Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960471
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

Hey guys, 😊

This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it!

Feel free to leave comments and feedback, it would be greatly appreciated.

\- Emilee

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Y/n - Your name

L/n - Your Last name

N/n - Your nickname

E/c - your eye color

H/l - your hair length

H/c - your hair color

(will add when needed)

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Disclaimer: All characters and main plot belongs to J.K. Rowling


	2. ✧･ﾟ:* The Orphanage*:･ﾟ✧

At 93 Ebian St stood an orphanage, where bare feet walked on cracked cement. Fragile bodies laid on rickety old beds often shared to compensate for the lack of warmth provided from the thin torn sheets. The halls were lined with dimly lit lamps, creating an eerie atmosphere within the dark moldy building. Inside were two cruel women. They were known as Mothers. They were meant to care and love the children, but they put very little effort into nurturing the girls. Instead, they abused and neglected them. The sweet optimism of the girls quickly disintegrated, and hatred and loathing took its place. 

Old tattered shoes walked along the dark alleyway, stopping in front of the orphanage. A young man wearing an extremely shabby set of wizarding clothes stood at the door. In his hands, bundled in blankets was a precious baby girl. The young wizard looked down at the girl's memorizing e/c eyes. Her petite hands reached for his face as if she knew he would soon be leaving. 

"I'm sorry dear girl," whispered the wizard. "But I'm unable to provide you with the life you deserve. I can't keep you safe. I love you so very much. We shall meet again." With that, he placed the small child on the doorstep with her eyes closed and mind at peace, a small smile graced her lips. The man rang the bell and walked away with one thought in mind. She has his smile.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Nearly ten years had passed since y/n was left as the steps of the Abbott House for Girls. Her eyes fluttered open in response to the rising sun. Or perhaps it was in response to the harsh shrieks of the Mothers. She was quick to get out of her bed at the sound of their approach. "Up. Up you ungrateful rats!" The Mothers scorned the girls, ripping the blankets off their beds and pulling the pillows from out under their heads. "Downstairs, now! If you wish to have breakfast, I expect this floor to be spotless and I do not want to see a speck of dust in this house." The girls ran hurrying to clean the floor. They knew if they took too long the Mothers would deny them of breakfast. 

Y/n had a rag in hand and started to clean the floor. The girls weren't allowed to use a mop. According to the Mothers using a mop was a privilege they didn't deserve. An hour had passed before the floor was deemed clean and the house dust-free. The girls were seated at the table.

The Mothers circled the table inspecting the girls. A ruler slapped the hands of the new girls who had yet to learn the appropriate way of sitting at the table. Y/n couldn't help but flinch each time the Mothers would strike a girl, remembering when she was on the receiving end. Of course, she would still occasionally get hit, but she had been there long enough to know how to save herself from constant punishment.

Y/n sat with her hands in her lap and her head held up. She wore no expression and made sure not to engage in conversation or any actions that may be seen as a form of communication. The room was a haunting sight. It looked as though statues sat around the table, cold and lifeless. The Mothers finally brought them their breakfast. A small bowl of cold porridge and a stale piece of bread, the regular. In one swift motion, y/n grabbed the bread and stuffed it in her pocket. She let out a breath once she was certain the action went undetected. Even after years of practice it still scared her to her bones. 

She proceeded to eat her porridge as quietly as possible as to not upset the Mothers. After years of the same cold hard porridge, she could barely taste it which she was grateful for. Once she finished, she quickly went to start her daily chores. First was cleaning the showers which were quite foul. Second, was the kitchen which wasn't too awful. At least you could view the old television from the kitchen, which you could always count on running. The only time the television was turned of was during meals or when the Mothers were sleeping. More often than not you could find the Mothers sitting on the faded couch watching something or other. 

Next was one of y/n's favorite chores, babysitting. Any chance to make these girl's lives a little better she would take. She walked up the stairs and made her way to a room near the end of the hall. On the door was a stainless-steel plaque with the inscription Nursing Room 3. Inside were the sweet girls y/n had come to care for. There were seven girls. Two of which were babies, the rest ranging from one to four years old. Once the girls turned five, they were deemed ready to work. 

Y/n tried to give the girls some happy memories to reflect on once that time comes. Her old babysitter didn't seem to have the same outlook as y/n. She remembered her babysitter, an ugly girl with a great scowl that seemed to be plastered onto her face. She would make the girls keep quiet so she could sleep. Anytime that y/n or the other girls woke her up she would hit them before returning to her nap. One time, y/n didn't wake the girl for her next chore and one of the Mothers found her sleeping. They punished the girl who in turn punished y/n.

Y/n bathed the girls and brushed the girls' hair. She fed the two babies and sung to the children, quiet enough that the Mothers wouldn't hear her over the television. There were no toys provided for the girls, but they made their own games. She then told them of a story about a young princess named Cinderella, a story she had heard from a girl some years back. 

Next for y/n was gardening, another chore she didn't mind. She loved the pretty flowers and the feeling of soil in her hands. But most of all, she loved the animals that would come and visit. Often it was just insects such as ladybugs, but now and then a stray cat or rabbit could be found. Y/n was quick to rid any weeds that had sprouted and to fertilize and water the plants. She turned over the mulch and cut back some of the plants. She then went to her little hiding spot in the garden and grabbed the small empty bowl. Filling it up she returned to her spot and pushed back a branch revealing a small bag holding a baby Jay. She placed the bowl down and carefully helped the Jay from its bag. It was a gorgeous bird, obviously still young. 

Y/n had found it nearly a month ago while gardening, injured and lost. She hid the bird in the garden before finishing her task. Later that night she had snuck into the kitchen finding a bag, a bowl, and some towels. She took them into the garden and tried to make the bird comfortable and leaving the bowl full of water. She proceeded to check on it almost every day.

Y/n grabbed the bread from her pocket and fed it to the bird. She rarely at her bread from breakfast, she almost always had an animal which she was nursing. Once she was looking after an injured cat and had to skip breakfast entirely for a month to keep it fed. Y/n looked over the Jay. It looked a lot healthier and she was confident it was ready to return to the wild. 

The little bird had come to like her over the past month and y/n was grateful for the company. The girls within the orphanage didn't have many opportunities to talk. And when they did, they tended to stay clear from y/n. They thought she was strange in the way she kept her optimism. It didn't help when she shared strange incidents that had happened. Like when a small flower sprouted right before her eyes. The thought her urge to lie and strange imagination mounted to a crazy girl. But the young girls in the nursery loved her stories and were convinced she was magic. 

Y/n took the small bird in her hands and walked to the edge of the garden placing it on a branch. The bird seemed to understand and took off. Y/n watched as the Jay flew away, its wings catching the sun's light. But she was so caught up in the sight that she didn't realize one of the Mothers had come out into the garden until a harsh hand turned her around. "What do you think you're doing girl!" The joy y/n felt was quickly replaced with dread. The Mother grabbed her hair and dragged her inside the orphanage. "This isn't a petting zoo girl. This is a place of work. We do so much for you, and this is how you thank us?" Of course, y/n knew it was all crap, but she didn't reply in fear of extended punishment. "Maybe this will help you think." She said shoving y/n into a small cupboard. Y/n heard the use of keys locking the cupboard and sighed. 

She had been in here plenty of times. The lack of room forced y/n to tuck her head and legs into her chest. It was eleven o'clock meaning that she wouldn't be getting lunch. Y/n closed her eyes and readied herself for the hours of discomfort. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Y/n was sitting in the cupboard with tears streaming down her face. How did I get here? Why am I here? She wanted to scream and let her anger out, but that would only lead to worse punishment. So here she sat unable to express herself. She wanted to curse her father, her mother, whomever the hell left her on the doorstep ten years ago. She had to get out of here. 

Y/n jumped at the harsh knock on the cupboard door, hitting her head on the roof causing a jolt of pain. Y/n was clutching her head when the Mother opened the door. "Out. What are you waiting for girl? Out!" Y/n scrambled out of the cupboard. "Go on. Clean up."

She ran up the stairs and grabbed her toiletries. The shower was cold, it was always cold, and y/n watched as brown streaks of water ran into the drain evidence of her hard work. She washed the tears from her face and imagined a life out of this place. A place where her weekends didn't consist of hours of labor. Or a place where she enjoyed learning and wasn't hit with every wrong answer. She dreamed of a place where she was loved. 

She vowed to make her escape.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever chapter! Thank you for reading!
> 
> I know this chapter may be a bit boring, but I just wanted to set up the reader for upcoming plot lines. I promise next chapter things will start to get magical. I'm not sure what my updating schedule is going to look like yet, but I'll try my best to get them out as quickly as possible. I'm also looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested let me know!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and feedback, it would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> \- Emilee :)


End file.
